A Tribute to Dark Link
by Total Darkness
Summary: Just a short story about how I picture Dark Link his appearance and personality. This is NOT for the easily offended and weak of heart. If you do not like exessive violence then don't read this Please R


This is something I wrote in honor of my favorite bad guy of LOZ:OoT. This is how I see him, his appearance and personality. The darkest story I've ever written. Read this at your own risk.  
  
The light of the full moon chased away the shadows of the ruins of a small village. The bodies of the dead lay strewn everywhere. Wounds on them reveled painful deaths. Blood coated the grass and its scent was thick in the air. No sound came from anywhere, nothing moved. One survivor hid in an alleyway in the shadows. He couldn't move. One of his legs was missing and an am rendered useless. A teenage boy had destroyed the entire village and killed every living thing within. Every living thing. That was the boy he hid from now. The survivor's eyes nervously scanned the road and alleyway. A presence behind him caused him to turn.  
A young teenage boy, dressed in black, stood behind him. The boy stood about 5'06'' and had a thin but muscular build. His eyes were a burning red and his air ghostly white. Three earrings pierced each ear and his skin deathly pale. A cold smile was on his face revealing his canine fangs. A blood-wet sword was gripped in his hand.  
"I've been looking for you." The boy sneered.  
The boy approached the man and put him up against a wooden wall. The boy chuckled and stabbed the sword through the man's chest to the other side of the wood. A devilish grin appeared on his face and he twisted the sword sharply causing the man to scream. He jerked the sword out throwing blood and flesh into the air. The man fell against the wall, gasping loudly. The sword had passed his organs and had not killed him. The boy shoved his right hand into the man's chest and left it there. He could feel the warmth of the man's flesh and the wetness of his blood. He felt around for the pulsating organ known as the heart. His fingers touched it and wrapped around it; constricting it. The pain was almost unbearable for the man. The boy pulled his hand out, taking the heart with it. The man's body slouched and fell over. The boy held the still beating heart and then squeezed so it exploded, sending warm red blood allover. The devilish grin returned.  
"The taste of blood satisfies my soul." He said licking his fingers.  
He strode out of the village, leaving total destruction behind him.  
  
Zelda sat in her room reading a book at her desk. The world outside her window was quiet along with the castle. The last sound she had heard had been hours ago. Someone knocked on her door. Zelda sat still and stared at it. She watched the doorknob turn and the door begin to open. A teenage boy stood there dressed in black, red eyes, white hair, and pale skin. He smiled coldly revealing two fangs. He walked into the room, an evil presence radiating from him. Zelda backed up and bumped into a wall. He kept coming and stood over her, covering her with his shadow.  
"If Link was here, he'd stop you in your tracks." Zelda said, hoping to scare him off.  
"Link." The boy spat. "Ha. I stopped him long ago. He is no longer a threat." He neared her face. "Permanently."  
Zelda pushed by him and ran out the door. The boy smiled and followed. Zelda ran down the halls and realized for the first time why it was so quiet. Everyone who was in the castle was dead. The air thick with the smell of death. She ran into the throne room to discover she had nowhere to run. The doors opened behind her and the boy walked in. His hand went to his back and withdrew a bloodstained sword.  
"You." Zelda gasped. "You killed them."  
"That I did." He sneered. "They were fools."  
Zelda backed up as far as she could; the boy kept coming.  
"Face it Zelda." He said. "They're all dead but you. Everyone in the Kokiri Village, Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, Goron City, and Lon- Lon Ranch. The Great Deku Tree, Lord Jabu-Jabu, and the Gerudos are dead. All that remain are a few that managed to escape me." He raised his sword menacingly.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Erkan but you would know me as Dark Link." He answered walking closer.  
"But you were killed." Zelda stammered.  
"That wasn't me, my dear." He chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
Erkan reached out and grabbed Zelda by her arm and pulled her close. He licked her cheek.  
"For so long I've wanted to taste royal blood."  
Zelda's eyes widened and he smiled coldly. He raised his sword and swung it into Zelda's side. 


End file.
